GARO: Song of Light!
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Kenshin Izanagi is a Makai Knight. But not any Makai Knight, he is the Golden Knight; GARO! Watch as he battle's Horror's and help's new friend's to fight off the alien Noise!


**YO! KR-Super Fan here with a new stroy of... GARO!**

**I do not own Garo or Symphogear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope. But now even that hope has to fight another threat, with new alies who has the power of songs. <strong>

**This is that hope's Song of Light.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1: The Beginning of the Song.<strong>

It was night time at the concert stadium and a man in a suit was checking everything that was needed for tomorrow's show.

"Okay, everything seems to be in place." he said checking for the electricity. "Alright that should do it." The man said and was going to head out of the stadium to get ready for the show tomorrow. Suddenly the sound of foot steps were head and then he turns to see one of his friends. "Hey, where the heck were you at? I needed your help around here."

"I've been devouring human souls."the other man said as he has no emotion on his face.

"What do you mean?"the first man asked before his friend's hand turned into a claw before his very eyes and quickly stabbed him in the chance which made the man fall to the floor dead. He then put his knees on the ground and put his hand on the corpse's face and ripped out a blue essence then ate it whole as the corpse's body disinigrated.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Room)<strong>

Inside a dark room stood a sixteen year old boy who has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wore a black uniform, and carried a sword in his hand. He was dodging many pendulum blades that came swinging down at him, as he avoided them while blocking them with his blade. Pushing the large pendulum back he decided to end his training for today. He walked out of the dark room, which was actually a basement, then walked to the front door to see a red envelope on the ground which only meant one thing, he grabbed the envelope and walked upstairs to an office and grabbed a lighter off his desk then opened it making a green flame consume the envelope and it converted into words only he understood.

"There's a Madou Horror in the Zwei Wing concert. Destroy it at once." he read before the words vanished. He put the lighter away and went over to a chair to grab a white duster. He put it on. "Well it looks like I'm going to a concert."he said as it was also a good excuse to go to a concert because he has a large love for music. He then grabbed some sort of tool with a white face off his desk before picking up a gothic skull ring. "Come on, Zaruba. We have a job."

"What is it now, Kenshin? I wanted to rest more."the ring known as Zaruba complained to the teen dubbed as Kenshin. Kenshin just chuckled before placing Zaruba on his finger. He then went downstairs of his house before exiting his front door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Park)<strong>

Kenshin walked through a park as he was starting to look for signs of the Horror anywhere. "Zarbua, can you sense it?"

"Yeah, I feel the presence of a Gate nearby! If we go straight, then we may be able to get to it!" the Madou Ring said.

"On it!" Kenshin began running to where the Horror may be at. Kenshin was now runing in an area of the park where there's mostly trees everywhere. He heard some screaming too. He quickly ran towards where the screaming was and saw a man about to be killed by a monster but Kenshin quickly ran and tackled the monster. He looked back to the man.

"Run!" Kenshin said to the man and he did. "Alright, it's just you and me now. Horror." Kenshin said pulling out his sword and circled around the Horror.

The Horror roared and then charged at him.

Kenshin kicked the Horror's chest before slicing it with his sword making it scream in pain. It's blood spilled all over before disappearing. He then jumped back as the Horror tried hitting him by wildly swinging its hands around. Using his sword to block its hands, Kenshin grabbed the Horror's shoulders before running towards a wall and slammed the Horror into it.

The Horror kicked Kenshin back as he flipped back over and over again. He landed on his feet and quickly prepared for the Horror to come at him once more. The Horror made an attempt to claw him, but he used the red scabbard as deffense before he slashed the Horror's chest making it yell in pain before Kenshin charged in and stabbed it's abdomen making it yell in aganizing pain before it disappeared.

"That take's care of that one." Kenshin commented as he shethed the sword before putting it back in his coat. "Though I wish that one was the target."

"I agree." Zaruba agreed. "But I'll tell you this, Madogu's cannot detect Madou Horror's, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kenshin said a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, let's now continue the mission."he said before walking to the Zwei Wing concert stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zwei Wing Concert)<strong>

Kenshin walked inside the concert looking for signs of the Madou Horror. Knowing that Zaruba won't be able to help him find it due to not being able to sense its presence, Kenshin will have to do this old fashion way and search for it naturally.

As he continues to walk, he accidently bumped into somebody. The Makai Knight looks down to see a girl who looked about a year ypunger than he did with short light hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry." she bowed and Kenshin waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." he said before walking past her. "Sorry about that."

The girl nodded in accepting the apology then went into a line to by a glow stick. "Alright, back to buisness." Kenshin said as he continued walking, he was walking for a few minutes before moticing a door with a sign that said "Staff only." Kenshin assumed the Madou Horror is disguised as a staff member for the concert before he went through the door.

* * *

><p>Kenshin entered the back stage of the stadium while he made sure that the staff never saw him.<p>

"Gets rather boring huh?" he heard a female voice, he looked to see two females, he can tell, lounging around the halls which made him assume that the two Kanade and Tsubasa and those two are ready to start performing. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red hair girl known as Kanade complained.

"I know what you mean," the blue hair girl as Tsubasa said.

"Don't tell me, are you nervous, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Of course, I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubasa said to her friend. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the bluenette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade asked, trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander," Tsubasa said, looking up at the man while Kenshin rose a brow on what she meant.

"Well, well, Genjuro Ossan!" Kanade said, addressing the man now named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"That, and to tell you that you're both going to do just fine. Also, this is for the sake of humanity after all." Genjuro said.

_"Sake of humanity?"_ thought Kenshin overhearing them. _"Oh, he probably means the Noise. Well whatever, that's out our jurisdiction..."_

_"Say's the guy who fight's Noise secretly without the government knowing." _Zaruba told him telepathically. It was true though, Kenshin fought every Noise he saw like Horrors. After all, it was the sworn duty of a Makai Knight to protect humans.

_"Whatever, I kill the Noise because of the sworn duty and the less Noise, the better the world is."_ Kenshin replied. He took the sworn duty very seriously, even if it includes fighting those aliens. Besides, this one time some of those aliens attacked him first which they interfered with one of his missions!

_"I hear ya." _Zaruba said as he's been his partner for 2 years and he already know's that he cannot help but to defeat the Noise to protect humans. _"Anyway, we still got a mission to do. Maybe after that we can still see the show."_ Zaruba told him. Kenshin has alway's been a fan of music. Especially Japanese music, considering he's Japanese himself.

_"Great idea." _Kenshin replied happily. He then watched Genjuro leave the two girls alone, he then took the opportunity to sneak past them. Kenshin got past Genjuro without the red headed man noticing. As he was now walking around he noticed a man that looks suspicious and he had a hungry look in his eye. Something was not right about that man, assuming he's the Madou Horror, he approached him. The man noticed Kenshin and looked at him with a hungry look.

"Your not allowed in here."the man told Kenshin.

"Well your not allowed either." Kenshin said as he grabbed the tool and spun the handle on it in front of his face, as the tool stopped spinning, the face on it looked at the man then some marks appeared on his face.

"Makai Knight!?"the man, revealed as the Madou Horror exclaimed before it made an attempt to kick his side before Kenshin blocked it and he jumped in the air then threw four red seals around the room that they are in making a barrior so that way, no one can enter the room or hear them.

"Alright, now I can destroy you without any interference." Kenshin said as he landed on the ground and pulled out his sword.

"Idiot. I was about to say the same!" the Madou Horror showed its true form as it roared at the Knight before charging at him with his sword.

Kenshin and Madou Horror traded blows with each other's swords as the two threw punches and kicks, trying to catch one another off guard. The Madou Horror grabbed its chest and ripped out his own flesh creating another sword while the wound healed.

"Duel wielding, huh? Sorry but I have experience with someone who already does that, and I bet he's better than you are..." Kenshin smirked before charging at the Madou Horror.

They clashed with each other's swords trading blade per blade, Kenshin placed his foot on top of one of the Madou Horror's sword as said Horror lifted up his hand gripping his blade. And then he aimed for Kenshin's legs hoping to see the Makai Knight suffer the pain of losing a limn, of course Kenshin flipped over him slicing his back making the Horror scream in pain.

Landing on his feet Kenshin held up his sword in a defensive position, as the Madou Horror spun its body around to strike him with its two blades which he blocked. Kenshin pushed the Horror back and dashed after it. The Horror growled throwing one sword at Kenshin who swung his sword knocking it away, then caught him off guard by grabbing his leg slamming the spiky haired teen on the ground. Lifting his sword in the air the Madou Horror began to swing down till Kenshin had blocked it with his own.

Pushing the sword out of the Madou Horror's hands, Kenshin had taken this opportunity to get free as he sliced off the hand that was holding onto his leg. Once free he placed his hands on the ground, spinning around on his rear before getting back on his feet Kenshin lunged his sword towards the Madou Horror's chest only for his sword to get caught by said Horror's free hand.

"Now give me back my hand!"the Madou Horror said before making Kenshins's sword point up and took the opertunity to take back it's hand, which it snactched it out of Kenshins grip. The Madou Horror placed it's hand back on before it ripped some more of the flesh making a spear. The Madou Horror charged with it's spear in hand before Kenshin blocked an attempt to be sliced with his sword.

Kenshin charged with his Soul Metal sword in his hand and he was blocked by the Madou Horror's spear.

The Madou Horror thrusted his spear at Kenshin who evaded his attacks. Using his sword to block another attack from the spear, Kenshin and the Madou Horror tried pushing each other back before they gave in and backed away from each other.

"I'll have to end this quickly." stated Kenshin before twirling his sword up in the air as a circle of light appeared. Soon gold armor pieces descended down and attached themselves on Kenshin.

He now wore a black bodysuit with gold armor. The armor itself was all gold with silver accents, his finger tips were that of claws, the feet and leg armor seemed to be modeled after the legging of some animal, around his waist in the centre seemed to be a red triangle, and finally the helmet is that of wolf motif after said animal with bright blue eyes. Zaruba was still on his left finger. In his hand, the sword he wielded earlierhad changed appearance as it was now long and broad with a gold handle; that also held a red triangle as well.

This is the legendary Golden Knight Garo!

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, a clock began counting down from 99.9 seconds.

"G-Garo!?"the Madou Horror exclaimed.

"That's right Horror," Garo started before taking a stance. "I'm the Golden Knight, Garo!"he finished as he charged at the Madou Horror, who quikly transformed taking the form of a devil like being, then made an attempt to slice it in half but the Madou Horror jumped to the side before it jumped again into the air and made an attempt to pierce Garo but he knocked it away. Garo then jumped to chase the Madou Horror, then it ripped more of it's flesh which made a broadsword before the flesh recovered. Garo then reached the Horror's height before they had started a swordfight and they traded each other's blows. They now landed on the ground and resumed their sword fight. Garo grabbed the Madou Horror's sword, pulling the Horror towards him kneeing its gut causing it to step back. He took this as a chance to slash the Horror's chest causing it scream in pain while blood was gushing off. Taking out his Madou Lighter, Garo lit up the flames and enveloped his sword in the same green flames as he thrust his sword against the Madou Horror's chest.

"This is where you die." Garo sliced the Madou Horror in half as he turned his back against it. The Madou Horror yelled in pain before exploding as some blood got onto Garo's armor but the blood disinigrated at the moment it touched the armor. Garo dismissed his armor reverting back into Kenshin.

"Good thing I had my armor on." Kenshin commented.

"Yeah." Zaruba said making him look at his partner. "If you weren't wearing the armor, then you would have 100 days to live."

"Or if another human was showered in Horror's blood, I would have to cut him or her down." Kenshin commented as he was frowning at the only killing human exception, there is only one way to save the person but that takes time. Heck, good thing that he did not let any humans be present in his fights or else he might accidentally let some of the Horror's blood get spilled on the person. "Anyway the blood topic aside, who do you think created the Madou Horror?"

Kenshin did have a point, Madou Horror's are created by someone that has plant's that has Madou Plants. Once someone has stuck a plant in another human, that human has died and turned into a horror without doing one of the seven sins much AND losing faith in their own humanity.

"Probobly a Horror." Zaruba said. "After all, who else could steal Madou Plants and create them?"

Madou Plants were created by Makai Priests to recreate Makai Armor such as Garo for instance. Kenshin must've thought that some Horror stole some plant's to creat the Madou Horrors, whoever the Horror was, Kenshin will cut him down.

"Your probobly right." Kenshin said to him. "Anyway, let's go see the show. There's still time and I think we earned it after all our hard work." Kenshin said to his partner before walking away from the room to go see Kanade and Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Kenshin sat on his seat in the stadiums concsession area after buying a pack of novelty glow-sticks.<p>

"This place is pretty big."the Golden Knight commented. This is the first time that he's been to a concert since he's been doing nothing but training and slaying Horrors. Speaking of Horrors, he still need's to report to the Watchdog about the Madou Horror, so maybe he can get some clue's to who created it.

_"I agree."_the Madogu telepathically agreed with his partner.

_"Still, I wonder how they are live?"_ Kenshin wondered.

_"I know your excited, but be patient."_ Zaruba told his partner, he could telll he was excited because it's his first time in a concert.

_"Aw come on Zaruba, it's your first time in a concert too."_the Golden Knight said to the Madogu. He did have a point though, the previous Garo's before him never went to a live action performance before, save for one but that was on a job.

_"Yeah, I now admit that I'm a bit excited."_the Madogu said with a grin. A few seconds later, the lights were starting to die down. Small lights were showing up on the stage.

(**Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel**)

Music was starting and people were cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments two females descend upon the runaway.

They were none other than Kanade and Tsubasa. Kanade is wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels.

While Tsubasa wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a danced that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Kenshin cracked his glow stick and began to cheer with the mob mentality.

"_Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU _

_Ten ni toki hanate! _

_"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou _

_Ai wo tsuki agete_

_Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi _

_Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita _

_Soshite yume wa hiraku yo _

_Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

_Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou _

_Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu _

_Issho ni tobanai ka? _

_Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE _

_Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish _

_Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo _

_Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart _

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

Everyone was applauding them and among them was Kenshin. The Golden Knight pretty much looks like he's having the best time of his life after a job.

(**End song**)

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

"I have to admit they're pretty good." Kenshin admitted only having to hear some of their music on radio or on some of the CDs he has.

"Yeah, they sound really good. I can see why you sometimes listen to them." Zaruba said as they were speaking through telepathy.

"Well, it's only to pass the time. You know, when I'm not training or hunting Horrors." Kenshin told the Madou in his head.

"Still I can't believe we just snuck in here without having to pay." Zaruba said.

"Beats having to spend a ton of money on just a single live show, don't you think? Besides, we had a good reason too." smirked Kenshin continuing to watch Kanade and Tsubasa sing while everyone cheered for them.

"Very shrewd of you, Kenshin." chuckled the Madou.

Kenshin chuckled back and listened to the music play.

"Just feeling namida de nuerta hane! Omokute habatkenai hi wa wish!" The two girls sung together.

"Senritsu wa tokeatte…" Tsubasa started.

"…symphony he to!" Kanade finished.

"Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru singing heart!" The two finished together. Everyone was applauding them and among them were Kenshin.

Soon a few seconds later, an explosion occurred in the stadium.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise are coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as they were trying to escape. To Kenshin's horror, they've seen a few people being killed by the Noise.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't…" Kanade soon ran. "Kanade!" She jumped off the stage.

"Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz." Kanade sung before a bright light appeared from her chest and Kanade was donned in her armor. He had an orange and blade jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset.

**(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

Kanade sung as she summoned a white gold lance and slashed through multiple Noise creatures. She jumped up and used her attack, Stardust Foton, to summon multiple spears and have them launched at the Noise.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

"So that's what a Symphogear is huh?" Kenshin wondered as he saw a Noise, which made an attempt to kill him but Kenshin just jumped then landed in front of the Noise and stabbed it's face with his Garo-ken.

"Kenshin, what do you think we should do?" asked Zaruba speaking out now since the screams and Noise distracted everyone from hearing him.

Kenshin swung his sword at the Noise as they were all trying to come after him, however he jumped ten feet up in the air and landed across from them.

"I know it's against the laws of Makai to get in human affairs. In this case, I suppose we have a reasonable explanation." Kenshin sad slashing more Noise.

"But you're not allowed to transform while out in public! If those Symphogear users work for somebody, then the Makai Order will have no choice but to erase their memories or worse, eliminate them after seeing you!" Zaruba warned not wanting to get innocent people involved in the Makai world.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there! Besides, they could be of use of us, if done well that is." grinned Kenshin swinging his sword up in the air and became Garo once more. "I'm sure I can connive the Watchdog into letting this slide, as long as I take responsibility."

"You fool." Zaruba said as Garo saw the girl he saw earlier cornered by Noise. He quickly ran to her side and sliced all the Noise before he ran to see Kanade about to be attacked.

**(End Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise as about to ram her and as she prepared for the worst, that Noise was sliced in half before dissipating revealing Garo. Kanade was really startled by his intimidating appearence.

"Who are you?" Kanade said regaining her composure.

"I am Garo." Garo introduced. "Let's take these guys together, Kanade." Garo proposed. While Kanade, was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?" said Kanade.

Garo didn't say anything as he charged after the Noise slicing them all with his Soul Metal sword. Even though he can do well against these creatures, since they're not Horrors it's the time limit he's worried about. When that time is up he can kiss armor goodbye for a little while, until able to transform again since the Soul Metal is too much for an ordinary human to sustain so he'll need to make the most of his time, and hopefully find a small window to escape with out having to get noticed.

Garo spotted Tsubasa having trouble with the Noises before he ran towards the Noises and quickly sliced them causing them to explode.

"W-who is he?" Tsubasa wonders as she saw Garo. Like Kanade, she was surprised by his appearence and is skeptical on how someone who isn't relying on a relic to fight Noise. Garo then ran towards some more Noise and began cutting them up one after another. Then he used his Madou Lighter on the Garo-ken to light up green flames on it before me made a cross of flames as it flew over towards a group of Noise coming towards him as it blew them up.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see brown haired girl cornered by more Noise.

"Oi Kanade!" Garo called out to her catching the red head's attention. "Watch her!" the Golden Knight said before slicing more Noise. Kanade did as she was told and defended the brown haired girl, while Garo was cutting the Noise down one by one. However the golden knight knew that his armor would soon disappear if he lets this goes on any longer than it has to be.

"Kenshin!" Zaruba yelled knowing how much time he has left.

"I know, I know, we'll have end this right now!" Garo yelled back while slicing down a Noise.

"Hey are you alright?" Kanade asked the girl who slowly nodded her head in response. "Good." She smiled and then looked at all the Noise that were around them. Knowing that if she doesn't do anything, then they're all done for. "Heh. It seems like I've got no choice." Kanade gripped her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singin the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa called out to her partner. Garo was cutting down a bunch of more Noise until...

"Kenshin!"the Madogu said to his partner, getting the Golden Knight's attention. "I can sense that Kanade is gonna use some sort of song to kill the Noise along with herself."

"What!?" Garo said surprised.

"We still have some time left for a finishing move to make a chain explosion!" Zaruba said to him.

"Okay!" Garo yelled out as he started... to glow brighter. "Gouten!"shouted Garo calling out to his trusty steed, the golden horse Gouten who appeared beside him. Garo jumped onto his horse and mad his way towards Kanade while slicing a Noise along the way. Standing on the gold horse, Garo lifted up his Soul Metal sword as it grew five times its size. "This one blow should do the trick!" Spotting a giant Noise, Garo took this as his opportunity to finish this fight once and for all. Charging towards the Noise, he jumped off Gouten and flew towards his target slicing it in half with his sword. After that an explosion occurred, the blast radius hit Kanade causing her to stop her song and landed hard on the ground.

Sighing in relief the Golden Knight fled the area knowing that this time was up. Tsubasa was surprised. First Garo came out of nowhere and helped out, then he just summoned a golden horse he calls Gouten to destroy all the Noise. Regaining her composure, she went to Kanade's side. "Kanade!" the blue haired girl cried out as she went to her partner's side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital)<strong>

Kanade let out a light groan slowly opening her eyes as her vision became a little blurry. She moved her head a couple of times as her sight was starting to return, then when her vision came back the first person that she sees is Genjuro who is bandaged up while Tsubasa had just entered the room carrying two drinks. "Kanade!" Tsubasa cried out before putting down the drinks then went up to her partner and hugged her because she's glad her partner's alright.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well… I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" Kanade asked.

"A few hours… Do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"The gold wolf knight calling himself Garo stopped you from completing it before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." Kanade jokingly said. "Where is he?"

"He left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the ambulance. He was wearing a kabuki mask to hide his face though." Genjuro said to her remembering how he dropped them off.

When Genjuro mention the last part, Kanade's eye widened. "What happened to her!? Is she alright!?"

"She is undergoing surgery, but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relief. "Also…we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated.

"Boy..." Kanade scratched the back of her head. "So, I guess I'm a regular human now eh? Well that's alright, I knew the risk of it."

"Garo, huh? Just who is he? And how can he fight without a Relic?" thought the Second Division Commander. He wanted to speak with Garo, but he left as soon as he can reach him.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kenshin)<strong>

Kenshin managed to walk himself to the location he needed to go to. He was headed to the Watchdog of the district to report on what happened today, he also thought of a way to convince the Watchdog to make sure they can be on their side. Kenshin then stopped right next to a wall as he looked around to see if anyone is looking. The Golden Knight then pointed Zaruba at the wall as some lines made of light made a squarish shape before the wall opened making a doorway. Kenshin entered the door but as soon as he entered, the door disappeared making a normal looking wall again.

Kenshin was walking in an other worldly walkway, which was a big hallway chamber with floating runes made of light, meaning it's good karma floating around. Kenshin made his way into a chamber room and he noticed a wolvish statue, he went up to the statue and took out his sword then stabbed it in the statue's mouth. A dagger flew out of the statue's mouth, Kenshin caught it with his hand as a woman wearing all light clothing appeared before him. She was enveloped in a white aura that would make people think that she's some kind of angel of sorts, but every Makai Knight and Priest knew that wasn't the case with this woman or the others that were like her. This is the Watchdog, a women who gives advice and information regarding Horrors.

"Welcome, Golden Knight Garo; Kenshin Izanagi..." Watchdog kindly said as Kenshin lightly bowed his head before looking at her once more. Kenshin then took out the dagger and presented it to her, which she took it. "Thank you, this will be sent to Makai to be sealed." Watchdog said. "But, you helped two girls fight Noise and they saw your armor, but not your face." Watchdog said. This didn't surprised Kenshin, it was the Watchdog's job to know what was going on in the district. "Why did you save them from the Noise when you know the consequences?"

"Well for one; I take the duty of the Makai Knight about protecting human's seriously." Kenshin said which Watchdog nodded in understanding. "And I thought that if those girl's worked for someone, they can be usefull to us into looking for Horror's in the government. And they can help us look for the person responsible controlling the Noise." Kenshin did have a feeling that the Noise were controlled by someone. If that person was also working with the Horror creating Madou Horror's he can cut it down.

"True. I do see your point. Ever since the Noise arrived it has been getting harder for us in the Makai Realm, to hunt down Horrors while those beings draw attention to those who must keep our secrets from. But tell me, Kenshin Izanagi what reason do you believe we can trust these Relic users and the organization they are associated with?" asked Watchdog not set on the idea of joining forces with these people unless there is a reason to.

"I've been observing them for quite some time now. Not the organization of course but the relic users, during one of my missions I have encountered a few Noise myself but never a chance to destroy them personally." Kenshin told the Watchdog making her nod and continued. "There have been occasions where I have seen those girls fight the Noise, but whenever they defeat them; they immediately leave when the authorities show up. That alone tells me, just like us, they need to keep their organization a secret as well. So if we join forces, our job will be killing two birds with one stone."

Watchdog silently thought about Kenshin's logic and then spoke. "If you can convince them to join us, then I will see to it that this alliance-both Makai and their secrets will be secured. However, my only condition is that you only bring those who you trust into our realm if necessary."

"Thanks, Madam Watchdog." Kenshin said as he was glad that they didn't have to have their memories erased.

"However." Watchdog started as she got Kenshin's attention. "You will have the aid of some Makai Knight's and a Priest."

"As you command." Kenshin said as he bowed in respect. He then started to head to his home, while he was walking he wondered which Kinghts and Priest will she summon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

A man in a white suit sighed as he was sitting on top of a random rooftop at night, looking at the direction at where Garo fled from.

"Well, this looks like it will be interesting between the Horror's and Noise."the man said. He then got up and turned into an Angel-like Horror then flew to his location.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Special thanks to Moonlight Abyss for helping me make the first chapter! Goodnight!<strong>


End file.
